Master's Slave
by Bellacullen16
Summary: Bella starts working as the billionaire Edward Cullen's new maid. She wants more, so much more. She wants him to own her completely. She wants to become his slave. But does he want it too? Domnward olderward. M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, its been too long. And now I'm finally attempting to publish a full story. **

**RL is quite busy, so I'm not sure about the updates. But I'll try not to make any of you readers wait( if there are actually any reading this) too long between each chapter. The fic will probably be drabble style**

**disclaimer: since my name's not Stephanie Meyer, I dont own twilight :(**

**Preface**

Tonight he'll finally take me. Tonight, he'll take what I freely gave him weeks ago. My body.

Finally my wait was over. And it had been a long, torturous wait. From the day I became Master's live in maid, really his slave, he'd teased me relentlessly. Standing behind as I bent over, with my ass in the air. Lingering touches on my overheated skin when he took something from my hands.

But two days ago, Master called me in his office and everything changed. For the better.

**So guys, tell me what you think so far. **


	2. Actual Chapter 1

**A/n: hey everyone. I got a good enough response!**

**I wanted to apologise for all previous, present and future mistakes. I don't have a beta. And english is not my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own twilight. **

**Chapter 1**

When the time comes when are just a year away from your high school graduation, people start asking what you want to do with your life. What's gonna be your college major? And when these questions were asked of me, I was utterly unsure. I didn't even know myself well enough to answer.

So I began to introspect.

I analysed myself and my personality. And my discoveries left me bewildered to say the least.

It's funny, but I'd never realised how much I wanted approval from one special friend.

I never saw it, but now that I look deeper I see myself more clearly than ever before.

Everytime I'd make a new bunch of friends, one would stand out. And this one would become my best friend and I'd become somewhat dependent on them. I'd seek her approval, ask her opinion about every little thing. If there was a group project, I'd convince her to be my partner. I'd also tell her the things that I told to none other, not even my mom. And most of all, I'd try my hardest not to disappoint her.

I searched the internet to figure out my traits, my personality. And it was then that I found my answer.

I wanted to please. I wanted to be owned. I wanted to be a slave.


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: sorry guyz, I'm taking so much time. But I'm ****_really _****busy. **

**this little fic has been buzzing around in my head for the last few months and I couldn't take it anymore. So I just had to write. **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter2

I wanted to be a slave.

These words just reverberated in my mind. I didn't know what to make of them. I mean who in their right mind wants to be a slave of all things.

For the next few days, I was conflicted and I guess it showed on my face.

A few day later, Angela, my that special friend, got fed up with my morose mood and demanded to know the cause of my brooding as she called it.

" Bella, what's wrong with you dear? You know you can tell me anything, you always do. I mean you share stuff with me that even your mom doesn't know! How bad can it be? Surely it can't be worse than when you told me you broke into Ben's locker to remove the V-Day card Lauren left in his locker because you saw my insecurity. I mean, that was practically illegal Bella, but you still told me!"

Yeah, being reminded of that incident just made everything hit home harder.

At that time, when I actually did break into his locker, I justified it as being a normal friend. But now that I had deeper understanding, I could practically feel those emotions again.

I wanted to please Angela, in whatever way I could. And when she'd reprimanded me for open ending her boyfriends locker, is been crushed due to her disappointment. But then, she had told me, as a friend, that's the best thing I did. And just like that, I was happy.

Yeah, I was seriously fucked.

**Till next time...**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry for the long break. But I had exams. As an apology, I'm posting 3 chapters back to back. **

BPov

Ok, it wasn't illegal. Maybe a bit out of the norm. But not illegal.

But Angela was right, of course. I did tell her everything, even if she doesn't know why. And she'll never know why. Because as understanding as Angela was, I didn't expect her to understand something about me that even I couldn't comprehend.

But I had to give her something, because my natural nature, as I had begun to call my submissiveness, demanded that I did not lie to her or keep something from her.

So I told her a part of my problem and the best solution I'd come up with so far.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bpov

"Well Angela I've just been thinking about college. You know I applied to UW only. And I did get my acceptance letter. But I didn't qualify for any scholarship. And with dad's recent illness, the money is tight. I mean, they barely had much saved for my college tuition as it were, now even that's gone." It felt good to unload some of my worries on her.

Before I could say anything more, Angela replied " so what Bella, you can always take out student loans. Think about it." Student loans, right. And live the rest of my life paying off the debt. I doubt mom and dad could help much. A chief of police and a librarian only make so much. And with dad on the best rest, we only had mom's chief of police salary to live off of. And in this small town of Forks, that's not much.

**A/n: That's right people, we have the chief of police Renee Swan!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPov**

"I did think about it. And it might have been something I considered more about. But I don't even know what I want to go college for. I mean I don't even have the slightest clue! And you know that I don't even like school." My tone was calm. Not hysterical like Angela's expression showed it should be. I had given it some thought. And I did figure out the perfect solution for myself. Now I just needed my parents to understand my choice. And talking to Angela was more like a rehearsal , so I laid it all out and told her the rest if my plan.

" I've thought a lot about my future. And I want to take a year off, get a job. And if I figure out what I want to study till the end of my year, I'll go to college. This way, I can save some money and take my time analysing my options. " As I voiced my plan out loud, I knew I had made the right decision for myself.

Now I just had to convince my parent. And find a job.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: wow! I'm blowed away from the response I've gotten for this fic. **

**Also, I appreciate all your reviews. I barely get time to write these small chapters, I'll get to replying to your reviews... Someday!**

BPov

First order of business, find that job. And _then_ broach the subject with the 'rents.

I bid Angela goodbye and returned home. My mom and dad were at the Port Angeles hospital for my dad's check up. This was the prime opportunity for some job hunting.

I fired up the internet and started to look for jobs in the Seattle area. But nothing looked good. And the ones I did like wanted at least college graduates. My excitement evaporated. And I was just about to give up, when I found it. My perfect job. Or it's ad atleast.

Just at the bottom of the webpage, the advertisement said " required a young live-in housekeeper. Salary and other work details will be discussed at the interview. If interested, contact Mr. Whitlock at 206-222-5555".

I reread it a few times. I knew I could handle being a housekeeper. Might even love it. After all, I required pleasing someone, the owner.

As if in a trance, I picked up my phone and dialled the number. I didn't think about the fact that the details mentioned were too vague and as the police chief's daughter I should know better. I couldn't think about anything else other than the fact, that something about this whole scenario felt right. And that job was calling to me. So I answered it.

Just like the person with that number did.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**an: the next one is here! So enjoy. **

**And yeah, the disclaimer still applies. **

**BPov**

"Hello, this is Jasper Whitlock. How may I help you?" The voice with a slight Southern drawl answered.

"Umm.. Yeah. This is Bell.., uh Isabella Swan. I saw the ad about needing a housekeeper online. Is the position still open?" I asked. I was coming down from my excited high and reverting back to my shy self.

"Ah, yes Ms Swan, the vacancy is still there. I can set up an appointment for the interview with the Boss for you."

Interview? Boss?

"Oh, uh fine. Just tell me the time and place. And should I bring anything with me? And please call me Bella." This was my main concern, I'll ask about the boss after I got that appointment.

"This is your cell number, right?" Mr. Whitlock asked.

" uh.. Yeah it's mine" I replied, somewhat confused.

" very we'll then, I'll text you the details. And Ms. Swan, bring your resume." He was about to end the call, before I interrupted him.

"Resume? But sir, you see this will be my first time as a housekeeper. Before this, I worked as I waitress in my small town diner for the past two years "

"How old are you Ms. Swan?" His voice was suspicious.

"Well, the ad mentioned you or rather your _boss_ wanted someone young. I'm as young as they come Mr. Whitlock. I'm 18." What? I may be submissive by nature it didn't mean I wasn't a bit sassy!

"Ms. Swan, he wanted young because his house is big and young people tend to have more energy and can work with less breaks. Nothing else." His tone was sharp and he was effectively putting me in my place.

" I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean anything by it. I'll work hard if given the chance, I promise sir." I said, a little afraid that I had already blown my chance. But somehow I hadn't.

" it's alright, I'll send you the details. And just bring a letter of reference from your current employer. Any more questions, Miss?" Well, he gave me the perfect opening, didn't he.

"Actually, can you tell me who the 'boss' is?" My voice reflected my thoughts, like I was already sure I'd be reprimanded for being nosy and he'll tell me no. But he did the opposite. In a kind voice, that he used with me for the first time, as our whole conversation had been very business like, he told me, "Oh yes, of course, you'll be working for Mr. Cullen"


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: twilight saga is, unfortunately, not mine. But the plot is:)**

**BPov**

Holy hell! Mr. Cullen. The man was the owner and CEO of Cullen Inc. the multi-millionaire highly successful company he built from ground. He was Seattle's Most eligible Bachelor. And he was also filthy rich, a multi-billionaire, as was evident from the address Mr. Whitlock texted me earlier. He lived on Mercer Island, in one of the biggest mansions, that's right folks, a freaking mansion!

After Mr. Whitlock hung up the phone after dropping that bomb on me, I googled him as soon as I came out of shock. I had the basic idea of who he was because _come on_, there really was no one who hadn't at least heard _some_thing about the man. He was considered the God of business world after all.

There were several photos of him on the internet, and my God!, he looked like total Greek God, complete with an angular jaw and perfectly straight nose. He had emerald green eyes. He was, simply put, beautiful.

Or maybe handsome was a better word, cause it was manly. Just like him.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: another one tonight!**

BPov

I called up Angela and told her all about my interview which had been set up on the day after next. She was a bit apprehensive about the job though.

_"Hey Angela, guess what? I have a job interview for day after tomorrow!" I was so happy that I almost squealed. And I never squeal!_

_"That's great news Bells! So what's the job? Where is the job?" Her tone clearly conveyed that she was excited for me. That's why she was scuba a good friend to me. She was genuinely happy at my success. _

_" You know Mr. Cullen right? Apparently, he needs a new housemaid. I found the ad on the internet a few hours ago and I made the call on the given number." I replied quite excitedly. _

_" Sounds good Bells" but her tone told me it really didn't. Just as I was about to interrupt, she continued, "I just sounds too good to be true. I mean the guy is rich, so your pay must be good. But, just be careful Bella. Don't let him take advantage of you. "_

_Don't worry Angela, I won't. Come over tomorrow morning? So you can help me choose an outfit for the interview?"_

_" Sure honey, see you tomorrow."_

I had told Angela that I wouldn't let him take advantage of me. But was it really taking advantage if I gave him everything freely? I didn't think so!

Because if he was even a slightest bit interested in me, I'd happily give him everything.


	11. Chapter 10

**a/n: I'm sorry for the delay, but RL is busy. I hope this long chapter will make up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. And I don't own a Beta either. **

**So mistakes are all mine. **

**BPov**

The following day Angela came over. We were looking through my closet as well as some of the clothes she had brought over from her own closet to find something suitable for my interview with my potential employer.

"What about this Bells?" She asked as she held up one of my nicest skirts, ok I only had two, so what? With it, she paired a classy looking light grey top which went well with my black, slightly formal skirt.

"Wear this. It would make you look professional and good at the same time."

"Yeah sure, Ange" I replied. It really was a good combination.

She looked at me a bit strangely for a few seconds. Just as I was about to ask her what was on her mind, she shook it off and changed the subject.

"So Bella, what are you going to tell your parents. And more importantly, how are you going to get there, wherever there is?" She quirkef her eyebrow at me.

" Ah well Ange, I wanted to wait till I get hired to tell my parents. The chances of them accepting this are more if I already have a job in hand. As for getting there, the interview is scheduled for 2:00p.m. al his home on Mercer Island. I was think on driving there. I'll leave early in the morning so I reach there on time." I told her my plan. The plan I had come up with last night. It still sounded pretty good to me.

"And if your truck broke down?" I had thought of this too. "Then I'll just catch the bus."

"Well Bella, I've got a better and safer plan. How about we tell our parents that we want to go shopping in Seattle this way I'll drop you off and pick you up. And I'll know where you are, so you'll be safe. And I'll shop for both of us to make the excuse sound legitimate." Her idea did make better sense than mine but I didn't want to inconvenience her. And I told her as much. She looked at me with slight disapproval and said "Silly Bella, it wouldn't be an inconvenience. I have to shop for college anyway. Either way, I'd feel much better knowing where you were and being close if you needed help. And besides, I offered."

So that was that.

With my clothes set out for nest day, we both told our parents of our plan to go to Seattle. They were surprised with the sudden visit we'd planned but gave us permission nonetheless.

With everything set, now all I could do was watch the time pass and keep myself calm so The Chief didn't get suspicious. On a good day nothing got past her. But the last few days had been rough with the hospital visits. My mom was tired and the Chief was on vacation. And my dad, well my dad was focused on his recovery. Even if he wasn't, my dad was one of the most unobservant man on planet. A trait that I, unlike most things, didn't get from him.

With these thoughts in my mind I went to bed.

But soon, those thoughts were replaced. And the last thing on my mind was _I_ _can't wait for tomorrow_. With I smile on my face, I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**BPov**

The next day came bright and early. I was both excited and nervous. Excited because I was doing something for myself and taking my first step towards my future. And nervous because, well this was going to be my first proper interview and a lot depended on my success. If I didn't get hired I'd have to come up with a plan B, and fast.

I got ready in the outfit Ange chose for me and left the house quietly at nine. Thankfully my parents weren't home to question me on my choice of clothes. They knew I rarely wore skirts and never when I went shopping. Jeans were way more comfortable for that.

Angela showed up at nine. It was a four hour drive to Seattle from Forks and we had one more hour to find his place.

On the four hour drive we didn't talk about my impending interview. Instead Ange just kept me occupied by trivial talk and gossip about any and everything. She was good at reading me. She knew exactly what I needed so I wouldn't freak out.

The drive didn't last that long. With the help of Angela's GPS, we quickly found Mr. Cullen's mansion. She dropped me off at the front gate at 1:55 after giving me a little pep talk. She told me she'd stay at the island so she could come quickly if I needed her. I assured her I'd call her if I felt the need or after the interview to pick me up if everything went fine.

Angela left then.

At exactly two p.m. I rang the doorbell and waited.

**next up: the interview.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bpov**

I didn't have to wait very long. The door opened just a few minutes later. A tall man with blonde long hair was standing there. He was fairly young looking, maybe in late twenties.

"Ms Swan?" He asked. Judging by his voice, he was probably Mr. Whitlock, the guy I'd spoken with during my phone call. And he was also the one who had buzzed us in at the front iron gate.

"Um yes. I'm Isabella. I assume you are Mr. Whitlock" wow. My voice sounded far more confident than I was feeling at the moment.

"Yes Ms. Swan. You are on time so you are already off a good start. Mr. Cullen hates being late or kept waiting. Come inside. I'll show you to his office where he is waiting for you". He immediately started walking after saying this. I, of course, followed him. We walked through a artfully decorated foyer and climbed up to the first floor. We then walked down the hallway. Then Mr. Whitlock stopped outside the beautifully carved oak door.

He turned towards me and said," Ms. Swan, good luck in there" and he left.

'_Great! As if I wasn't nervous enough already_.' I though sarcastically.

I took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. It seemed common etiquette because come on, the door was closed!

" Come in" a velvety melodious voice called from inside.

Awesome. Now I was nervous for another reason altogether. That voice was swoon worthy and from what I gathered from his photos, his looks were too. Now I just prayed I could talk coherently with him.

I opened the door and stepped inside. He hadn't looked up yet nor had he told me to sit. So I just stood there in front of his desk beside the plush black leather chair.

He finally looked up a few seconds later and oh God! His eyes were an intense shade of green. I felt I could just get lost gazing into them. So before I could embarrass myself, I averted my eyes downwards.

"Ms. Swan? Sit down and look up. "

He said, no commanded, in the same velvety smooth voice. I did as he told me to do. There was a certain air about him that forbade me from refusing. I looked up and was surprised to find him pleased. He had a small smile on his face that made him even more handsome, as if that was possible!

" So Ms. Swan, tell me, what made you choose this particular job?" He asked while he started looking over my merge resume, if it could be called that.

" Sir, oh uh.. I mean Mr. Cullen" I blushed slightly at my mixup. "I am graduating from high school in a week, and I don't have enough saved for all four years of college. Also I wanted to take a year off so I could decide what I wanted to study further. So I looked for a job and found the advertisement for your housekeeper online. So I scheduled the interview as soon as possible" I figured being honest was my best shot, since I was a shitty liar anyway. "Also, si... Mr. Cullen, I know how to do the housework. I enjoy it even. So I figured if you hired me, then I'd be able to do something I liked and save up some money for next year." I tried to sound as confident as I could. And I think I somewhat succeeded.

" I see. You were a waitress. Do you have much experience with housework because those two are very different jobs. I expect you to cook also. Do you know your way around a kitchen?" His tone wasn't a least bit condescending. " and Isabella, you can call me sir." That last sentence, and his tone in which he said those words sent a pleasurable chill to my nether regions. Wow, I don't think I'd been turned on by someone's words alone. I didn't even think that was possible. I didn't even feel a fraction of what I was feeling now when watching vanilla porn. I only ever got wet when watching BDSM videos. But I could never come on my own. But those words, they brought me so close to the edge that with just a flick on my clit, i was sure I could fall over.

"Yes sir. I know they are very different jobs. But for the last few months at home I used to do most of the housework and cooking. I can cook a decent meal. And if there is something you want to eat that I don't know how to cook, I can always use the internet for the recipe. " I didn't want to brag but I was a superb cook. And these last few months when my mom had been busy with dad and her job, I'd been the one taking care of the house.

"Very well Isabella" My full name had never sounded as good as it did rolling off his tongue. "But why should I hire you knowing that you will leave in a year and I'll have to go through this whole process again?" His question threw my for a second, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass. He looked pleased with me so I knew I still had a chance.

" Sir I'll work very hard to please you, I promise. And if at the end of the year, you are still pleased with me then I'd like to continue working here provided you allow me to attend college or even let me take online classes." This wasn't the plan. But it was sounding better than leaving him at the end of the year.

" Alright then Isabella. I'll give you a month's trial period. If your work is to my liking then we'll extend your contract. At the end of the month we'll renegotiate the contract. I might even include some other things in it. " Was I hearing things now? Because I could swear that towards the end of his sentence his tone became a bit suggestive. And I hope it did.

"Thank you sir" I said as I accepted the contract papers.

"Of course Isabella. Look theses over and sign them if you don't have any questions. If you do, call Mr. Whitlock. He'll put your call through to me and I'll clear any doubts you have. So when can I expect you?"

"Sir, my graduation is in a week and I can be here anytime after this Saturday with the signed contract." My graduation was on Friday and Saturday can be for family. I wanted to start working for him as soon as I could.

"Then I'll see you on Sunday evening. I'll give you the tour and list of your duties. And Isabella, I expect you to start your work from Monday morning. And another thing, bring whatever personal possessions you wish to and a few clothes. I'll have some uniforms made for you and those will the clothes you wear while working for me." He nodded after saying this and then went back to his work. I guess that was his way of dismissing me. So I stood up from my chair and mumbled a quiet thank you sir before leaving the room with Mr. Whitlock who had magically appeared outside the office doors.

I wasn't offended though. On the contrary, I was quite elated. I had a job.

But more than that, I had found _that_ person. The person who I'll trust the most and try my hardest to please. And Mr. Cullen was, without a doubt, _him_.


End file.
